Harry potter vs Narnia
by To the TARDIS
Summary: Harry meets a girl named Lucy in a place called Narnia, they fall in love but Lucy is taken away, harry finds the wardrobe and leaves to, narnians soon discover it to, they soon invade hogwarts.
1. Preview 30 years later

Harry searched for Lucy. He could not find her in the large crowd of narnians, that were attacking Hogwarts. He could not wait to hold her again, but first he had to find her!


	2. the start of harry and lucy

Harry walked to school that cold, rainy morning, wishing his aunt had given him a ride. He continued walking and saw an old man going into a building like James bond, harry followed. He went inside and was transported to a great castle with a girl standing in front of him.


	3. I do not own harry potter or narnia

forgot to do this, I do not own Narnia or harry potter if I did I would not be on conviction at 10 o'clock at night. let me repeat, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARNIA OTHERWISE I WOULD NOT BE ON FANFICTION. okay now that that is settled I can write another chapter.


	4. WAIT for it

the boy fell to the ground after he saw me. he must have followed the professor, hope no one else shoes up a Cair parvel. He had messy black hair, cute green eyes...WAIT SHE CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!


	5. Sorry I made a mistake

ops sorry for the mistake in the last chapter, stupid automatic spell check, tell me if you have any ideas.


	6. The boy meets the girls & boys

I woke up. the girl with the girl with the short brown hair was there again, but this time she had a girl with long brown hair, a boy with auburn hair, and a boy with blond hair. "he's waking up" the blond boy said.


	7. they tell him there names

"hi." harry said looking up into the peoples faces. "are you ingered?" the girl with the shourt brown hair said. "I don't know, but who are you guys?"

The girl with the long brown hair said, "I am queen Suzan of Narnia, but originally from England."

"I'm from england!" harry almost shouted.

"okay, I'll go next, I am Lucy, also a queen, I can heal people!"

"Coo!"

"I am king peter of Narnia, and just to lets you know, we were all from England."

harry nodded

"I am king Edmund"

"I'll introduce my self, I'm harry."

"What part of England are you from harry?" Lucy asked in that nice tone that makes you want to tell a person everything, so he did, mind him he was only 8 at the time, so was lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry told Lucy about how his parents died in a car crash, he told her how he was given to his aunt and uncle, he told how he had to sleep in a cubort while Dudley had 2 rooms. He told that every one school hated him, because of his cousin, he went on until it was high noon, and he had come here at 10, so tougher Lucy & harry set off for much, little did they know that peter had been listening.


	9. Peter tells about harry

"guys, guess what I heard!"

"what?" Edmund asked annoyed he was in a chess mach with Suzan and he was winning!

"you know the boy harry correct?" They nodded "he was abused in England, only he doesn't know what that is!"

"really, how did you find out?" Suzan asked

"well, harry and Lucy were talking before they went to lunch, and Lucy asked harry what his life was like, and he told her in lived in a cuboprt under the stairs, that his parents died in a car crash when he was a baby, how he had to walk from home to school, and that his uncle whiped him!"

"that's terrible peter!" Edmund said

"how do we help him?" Suzan asked

"I don't know." peter said sadly

"maybe we could jut treat him nicely and fairly?" Edmund suggested.

"yes lets do that!" Suzan exclaimed


	10. Timeskip and Dumbledore

Thanks to **AshNox** whose reviews got me thinking about how to contuie the story.

* * *

Time skip 1 month

* * *

It took Harry a while to get used to the idea of magic. He go used to it though, and Peter, the Proffessor, Suzan, Edmund, Lucy, and the Animals were all very nice. But, Lucy was his best friend. She was very kind and he felt he could tell her anything. Excatly a month after harry showed up a many with a giant beard, boots, moon glasses, and robes showed up. Lucy took him to Peter, and harry followed, there was something _off_ about the man. the man told peter, " I am Albus Dumbledore," At that all the animals who were there freaked out, Screaming, "HE KNEW THE WHITE WITCH HE WILL HURT US ALL!" Edmund asked him, "Is this true?" Dumbledore, said, "Who do you mean? Jadis?" The animals screamed, "Do not speak her name!" Albus was puzzled, "She started the school I am headmaster of, what is wrong with her?" "She was evil and wanted to kill all humans." Lucy answered. Harry then spoke up, "I have a feeling you are like her, and we should kick you out." Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Suzan, and the animals nodded. "Goodbye dumbeldore." They all said, then a horse dragged him to the wardrobe and threw him trough.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
